


A Bug's Murder

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Giant Spiders, Guns, M/M, Spiders, kabal cusses a lot when hes scared so, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Kabal can’t stand bugs. Fortunately, Erron doesn’t mind them… and has a really good aim.





	A Bug's Murder

Living in the woods had a lot of perks, according to Erron. There was the serenity of living near no other houses. They could do whatever they wanted, he and Kabal, without worry. Erron could shoot his guns all he desired. There was a pond within walking distance, and a lake within driving distance, so they could swim and fish all they desired.

Living in the woods had a lot of negatives, according to Kabal. Actually, there was just one—bugs. The man hated bugs more than anything in the world. They always put him on edge, scared the hell out of him, freaked him out, no matter how small they seemed to his boyfriend. There had been several instances where he threatened to burn down their house over a spider escaping his line of sight.

Fortunately for him, Erron didn’t mind bugs at all. He wasn’t perturbed by even the biggest of spiders or millipedes or centipedes or anything. He was Kabal’s go-to bug exterminator.

He needed him very desperately one evening. The sun was just setting; Kabal was sat out on the front porch, enjoying the spring weather with a cup of evening coffee. Erron was inside doing… something; Kabal didn’t know what exactly, but it was probably something along the lines of relaxing in the house. Things were peaceful that eve. No rare arguing, no stressful work, nothing bad whatsoever. It seemed to be the perfect evening…

…until Erron suddenly heard a very high-pitched squeal come from the porch.

Of course, thinking it was an emergency, he rushed out there with a rifle in his hand. He looked around quickly for the problem only to see Kabal hoisted up onto the porch railing, fear all over his face and his eyes cast downwards towards the porch. Sitting on the porch was, arguably, the biggest damn spider that Erron had ever seen in his entire life—and he was old as hell. No wonder Kabal was so terrified.

He looked up at Kabal and chuckled, his small smile visible on his bare face. “Need a little assistance, honey?” he asked lightly.

Kabal scowled and grasped tightly to the upright post on the porch. “Fucking kill it.”

Erron kneeled down and gestured to the unmoving spider. Was it a wolf spider? Probably. Were they venomous? Hell if he knew. He only killed the things. “You don’t wanna give it a chance to live out its life as your dedicated tormentor?”

“Not fucking funny, jackass,” Kabal said angrily. It was very obvious that he was beyond scared of the spider, trying with everything in him to keep his legs above the porch so he wouldn’t be attacked or bitten or anything similar. “Just fucking… kill it. You got your gun, just fucking—”

Erron snickered and readied his rifle. “I got it, honey,” he assured calmly. “Just stay where you are. No need to be scared.”

Thankful he was wearing his good boots, before Kabal could get even the faintest clue as to what he would do, Erron kicked the spider off of the porch in one swift motion. Kabal screamed in shock as the spider flew off of the porch and onto the dirt pathway leading up to the steps. Erron immediately crouched and readied his rifle, and he shot directly at the spider, the bang echoing in the area. He rose to his feet and walked onto the pathway, glancing down at the spider’s corpse. He nodded in approval and hummed. “She’s down.”

He walked back up the steps to see Kabal in the exact same position he was in before the spider was killed. Erron walked up to him and tilted his head as he put the rifle down to lean against the porch railing. “Is there a reason you ain’t come down?” he asked.

Kabal glanced away from him with a frown. “What if… What if there’s more?”

Erron snickered and walked all the way to his boyfriend, holding out a hand to help him down. “Honey, there ain’t no more. Not like that monster, at least. I promise.”

It was clear that Kabal was still hesitant to get off of the porch railing. Erron sighed heavily and poked at his leg. “I’ll carry you.”

Kabal immediately reached out an arm. Erron chuckled and allowed Kabal to wrap an arm around his shoulders, and he pulled him off of the rail with an arm under his knees. Kabal put his head on his shoulder with a deep sigh. Carrying him in a bridal position, Erron walked across the porch with a small smile on his face. “You cuss a lot when you’re scared.”

“Fuck off.”

Erron laughed again as he used his foot to open the front door, and he stepped inside, kicking the door shut. He put Kabal down on his feet in the kitchen, grabbing his hand once they were separated. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just… on edge still.” Kabal shivered as he stepped closer to Erron, an embarrassed smile on his face. “I appreciate you dealing with it.”

Erron smirked and lifted his hand to his face, giving it a quick kiss. “Anything for you, honey.”

Kabal continued to smile, then it dropped suddenly. “Uh… baby?”

“Yeah?”

“…Get my coffee for me? It’s—It’s still on the porch.”

Erron let out a heavy sigh and turned on his heel. “You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
